


Wishful thoughts

by sunflash



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Din and Omera being sweeties, F/M, First Kiss, God am I showing up a year late, Goodbyes, I have nothing else to tag oof, and he's slightly awkward about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflash/pseuds/sunflash
Summary: Din couldn't recall the last time he had to leave a planet and felt genuinely torn about it, not just for the child's sake, but his own. He had already said his goodbye to Omera once, but having to do it for a second time somehow felt more hollow.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Wishful thoughts

Despite knowing he needed to get away from Sorgan and on the move, Din found himself packing his things slowly. The children could be heard playing outside with the child. This would likely be the last time in the foreseeable future that the child would have other kids to play with, and Din felt a dull ache in his chest at the thought of it. He wanted the kid to enjoy himself while he had the chance. 

“Knock knock.”

Din froze for a second. Despite already saying goodbye to Omera earlier that day, having to do it for a second time was a hollow feeling. Without the child here, Din wouldn’t be returning. All the weeks spent in this village would soon become nothing but pleasant memories.

“Come in,” Din finally said, clearing his throat after his voice came out weak.

“I was wondering if you want some help packing,” Omera offered, standing politely at the entryway. It was something Din always liked about her. She always respected his privacy and boundaries.

Straightening up from the hunched over position he was in, Din nodded. “I’d appreciate it, thank you.”

They worked in almost complete silence, the quiet only being broken when Omera asked where to put the item she was holding.

It should’ve been a comfortable silence, and maybe it was to Omera. However, Din felt tense as he moved about. Occasionally, he found his gaze lingering on Omera as she worked. She was someone Din wouldn’t mind having around. He’d come to admire both sides of her maternal nature. He always respected a fighting spirit, the protectiveness Omera showed for her daughter and her village, but he had truly loved her kindness.

Din had always meant to ask how she happened to be such a sharpshooter in such a peaceful little village. There was a history behind it for sure. Maybe it was a long story tied to her dearly departed husband. Din never brought himself to pry because he didn’t want to get too close. Not when he knew he was going to leave.

And yet here was feeling like he failed to not get close regardless. He probably should’ve asked when he had the chance.

“Is something wrong?”

Din blinked, realizing he had been staring just a moment too long. “Nothing,” he shook his head and turned his gaze away from her. He glanced around the room and saw that it was now mostly bare. “Looks like that’s everything.”

Silence followed and neither of them moved.

Taking in a deep breath, Omera smoothed out her skirt. “I am going to miss you and your little one.” 

As if she were bracing herself, she straightened up and moved to stand in front of Din. Her eyes raised to meet his. It was only a guess with the helmet on, but Din felt a twinge in his chest as her gaze met his in spite of the barrier.

“I know you can’t stay, but I want you to know that you’re welcomed back at any time,” she said with a smile. Despite the kind look, it was laced with sadness. “Whether it’s for a visit, if you need help, or… if it’s to stay,” her voice became softer with that last line, “you’ll always have somewhere to return to.”

With every word Omera said, that ache in Din’s chest grew a bit more. He had been so determined to not care this much. It wasn’t like him to be wanted by a community for anything other than what he could offer as a hunter. Never in his line of work would he be leaving a place where someone would genuinely miss him.

It was a nice thought to come back here and be happy with the child. What a dream it would be to live a carefree life where he wasn’t ensured to die by someone else’s hand. But it was only a dream, and Din had no place here. 

“I… I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Din would never be able to put into words how much everything had really meant for him. He could say “thank you” no problem, grateful for every helping hand he’s gotten in life, but deep gratitude was much harder to express. Din wasn’t particularly talented with his words.

Omera took a small step forward, hesitating briefly before leaning up and pressing a kiss onto the helmet where his lips would be.

Such a soft and intimate gesture left Din’s brain short circuiting for a moment. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Omera seemed embarrassed immediately after, taking back the step. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No,” Din said, a bit too sharpy. “No,” he repeated, softer, “it’s fine, I…” Swallowing hard, Din felt like his heart was going pound through his chest. “Can you, um, can you close your eyes for a moment?”

This wouldn’t help his aching heart, but he leaned in closer as Omera’s eyes fell shut, cupping her face gently with one hand. WIth his other hand, he lifted his helmet just the slightest bit so he could close the gap between their lips.

Omera’s lips were soft and warm against his and he wanted to be in that moment forever. It was his first kiss, and Din wondered if he’d ever get another.

Din pulled back, knowing that he couldn’t actually stay in that moment forever. As he readjusted his helmet, Omera waited a beat before opening her eyes.

“I’m going to miss you too,” Din finally admitted, voice barely above a murmur. It felt like a weakness to actually say it aloud, to be openly vulnerable with someone else. At the same time, it felt cowardly to never acknowledge those feelings at all.

Din was going to miss this village. He was going to miss the strong sense of community, the peace and happiness that shone through like the sun in the sky. This place had been a haze of warmth through Din’s rather bleak life, and he was going to miss it horribly.

However, he’d move on. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the fandom! Expect a conflicting series of me writing fluff to NSFW and mandomera to dincobb lmaooo
> 
> I have a Mandalorian specific [Tumblr](https://notanothermandoblog.tumblr.com/) if you care to give a follow :D
> 
> I also run a [Mandalorian discord server](https://discord.gg/a2ECMARbA6) if you want to talk about the show and share content with other people <3


End file.
